Blood Dawn Pirates
by Dark Ryuken
Summary: Akatsuki have landed in new world. A red dawn in raising. How will it affect this world of pirates?
1. The New Beginning

I apologize for grammatical mistakes in advance. And, this is my first story

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One piece. Both of them are owned by their creator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nine different pairs of eyes opened at a same time. Despite having different shades they all have one thing in common it was the aura radiating from it which speaks that person welding this pair of eyes have killed people and they one hesitate to do again. Nine different people but they once was part of same criminal organization called 'Akatsuki' meaning 'Red Dawn'. You might me wandering why all nine members of Akatsuki are at same place? Well the answer is simple, they all have died in different time but they are here to fulfill the amusement of one being. Although it is not sure if this person can be called a being or a person.

'Where am I?' was the question that came in mind of all 9 people.

"Hmm you might be wandering where you are right now? Then let me enlighten you and along with other details. Oh and by the way I am what you call God or kami. Well I have been told I am more mischievous and evil than other Gods."Came the voice from within room. As soon as the voice was heard a tall person came in view of 9 people. They was able to see the outline of the person but not the clear view.

"You right now in my isolation chamber, don't mind the name. Nagato, Konan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Sasori, Sasuke. I brought your souls here for one purpose, well there are other small things you might have to do but your main purpose is to entertain to me. You don't have to entertain me by dancing or singing like that, it will be boring and out of character for you. I will give you a new life in different world and I will observing you."Said the almighty being.

"Different world?"asked the raven haired having lavender and ruby red eyes. "I don't think it will be surprising for you Sasuke. Afterall you fought a god in different dimensions. Well I will leave answer to your questions in your mind and I will fulfill one wish for each one of you go and ask away." "I have one wish. Since you are god I want you to destroy everything related to uchiha in the world that I came from. I have to make sure that no one will be able to revive a uchiha or recreate a sharingan." Came the reply from Sasuke who still have not looked at any other occupant of the room besides the kami.

"Well I didn't expect that from you. You really did changed after you final battle with Ashura's reincarnation, huh? Well anyone else? "Asked kami looking at every single person in the room.

"I just want to sacrifice people to Jashin-sama."Shouted Hidan

"I don't need anything besides money." Said Kakuzu

"Nothing needed here, just want to show the beauty of my art un." Voiced Deidara

"I want all nine of us to be together and this time truly persuade for peace if it is needed in this new world." Said Nagato.

"Nothing here." Came the reply from konan, Sasori, Kisame and Itachi.

"Hmm you guys are certainly interesting. I thought you would ask for something big. Alright, your wish shall be fulfilled. Hidan you will be able to kill people and Kakuzu you can get money as much as you if you can loot it from other pirates. Deidara, I don't have to say anything in this. Nagato about your wish, you all will be together and this world I am sending you all also needs a peace but to persuade this you have to be a criminal, 'pirates' according to this world. I will give you boat and new life. You will decide who will be captain and what role you will get in that crew. You can also settle your differences once you woke up in this new world. You will some basic information, since information is key to you shinobi. You will have all your powers you attained in your world. Oh and Nagato, since rinnegan wasn't originally yours you won't have rinnegan but you can mold all five basic elements and you will have one path of rinnegan, you can chose whichever you want."

"I want Animal path then."

"Your wish will be granted. Now all of you place your hands on top of mine, I will begin your transfer to another world." Kami said looking at all Akatsuki members. After some hesitation all Akatsuki members puts their hand on top of Kami's hand.

"Oh I forgot to mention you will be vomiting as soon as you woke up. Have fun" Kami said as soon as white light enfold them. 'Damn you' was the thought that crossed most of members of Akatsuki.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back story and why they were not at each others throat will explained in next chapter.

See ya in next chapter


	2. Formation of Akatsuki pirates

2\. New Adventure.

I know I haven't cleared most of the things in last chapter. Forgive this beginner. Partner of Akatsuki members will be same except for Sasuke. For now he will be the only one without partner. I don't plan to add other characters from Naruto-verse. Characters might be a bit/more oc. I will explain how Sasuke died in coming chapters, but other members dead will same as in Canon.

 **Q: Will Kisame be a fisherman?** **A:** You mean Fishman or Fisherman? If you mean fishman than I think you could put Kisame in the same race. He did have shark like features. If you mean Fisherman then, probably not, I don't think it will suit Kisame, his role in crew is explained below.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own both Naruto and One piece.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leader in the shadow was the previous position of Nagato Uzumaki in Akatsuki. Due to fragile body he didn't became the leader in the front line. Being Ex- leader he feeled obliged to make sure his companion in this strange world would get along with each other. Looking at the members of Akatsuki he was not sure if he was fulfilling his duty or not. After getting over the headaches and vomiting due to sudden revival everyone was silent for some minutes. A silence with with murderous aura oozing from bomber terrorist towards weird eyed brothers said brothers were lost in there own thoughts, thinking how to start conversations with each other. Fishman which might taste delicious as sushi was looking at ocean like he had finally reunited with his lover. Immortals duo were minding their own business that may or may not involv one half of Immortals duo getting cut by Five hearted Immortal and finally origami human was watching the bomb terrorist and red haired with unreadable expression.

Coming back to the said terrorist he had clay bomb in his hand or is it mouth?. Uchiha brothers with their sharingan activated. Out of all the members of the Akatsuki only these three have their quarrel to settle. Well Uchiha brothers doesn't have anything to settle it was only Deidara who have problems being on same place as those to because elder of Uchiha forced him to join Akatsuki with Deidara's easy loss and he blowed up himself against younger. Trying to not cause a scene finally red haired Uzumaki spoke "Deidara put your bomb inside. Don't blow up the ship we are standing."

"Huh? Why should I care about that? I just want to blow up those two I don't care about this stupid ship un." His finger pointed in direction of Uchiha brothers.

"Hn" was the simple reply from Sasuke. Even though he had his sharingan active he wore uninterested look in his face.

"Deidara you were not able to win against Itachi when he had disease and now his disease was cured and he have Enternal Mangekyo, what makes you think that you can win against him now? And Sasuke have rinnegan, you don't stand a chance against him." Said Nagato trying to resolve the problem without fight. It seems like it worked since he saw a little hesitation in Deidara's eyes. "Deidara we don't have time to settle your dispute. We are completely in new world with only basic information. We need more information about this world. We can settle this later."

"Speaking of not having enough information, creature in this world are strange.We didn't have this kind of animal, it kinda look like a summoning animal from the island of summon "said Kisame. He was touching sea king that have lion's face. It seems like it came to investigate a ship which came out of nowhere.

"Great timing! I was thinking of eating something. If this animal have not appeared before us, I would have started cooking blue sushi." Said Sasuke while taking out his which he got when he was revived in this world. It seems like Kami-sama thought he needed a sword. He slowly moved towards the sea king.

Itachi have been observing his brother since he met in Kami's palace or whatever it is. He didn't knew what to say, it might have been just a day when he said his goodbye to Sasuke but here they are now together in this strange world and Sasuke was acting like nothing happened. He chuckled when he heard his foolish little brother cracking up a joke. It seems like he developed a bit of sense of humor after he died. "Sasuke, I didn't knew you had sense of humor."

"Oh you can speak. I thought you were revived as statue, Itachi." Retorted Sasuke.

"Putting blue sushi aside, I am sure this hungry sea creature will love uchiha's blood, specially blood of the one who have rinnegan in his left eye." Said kisame clearly annoyed by the fact that he was called blue sushi.

"Sasuke cut that weird fish into edible pieces. We have some ingredients, which will be suffice until we reach the island. I don't know about others but from what I know Konan can cook decent food. Konan you will cook that fish and some other things to eat for dinner." Said Nagato ignoring the banter between Sasuke and kisame, while looking at his partner.

"I can but I need someone to help me if I am going to cook for all of you." Said konan.

"Itachi can cook decent meal." Said Sasuke with smirk on his face.

"Well then Itachi and Konan will handle the kitchen." Said Nagato, while Itachi glared at Sasuke clearly not happy the position his brother put him on. It seems like his foolish little brother is still planning on revenge for making him go through all those hardship in his life. Sighing he nods and looks at konan who was looking back at him. "Hn" he uttered the most famous uchiha grunt which means okay in his case.

"From what we know pirate ship have some important to position like Captain, navigator, shipwright, Cook, marksman and someone who will manage our finances well and musicians which I decided to exclude since I don't think anyone of us will sing. We need a captain first. Who will be the captain? " asked Nagato looking at all the members of the Akatsuki.

" Nagato I think no all of us here thinks that you should be the captain. You were leader before and you know about almost all of the member of this crew and besides I don't think anyone here will agree if anyone except you became captain."said Sasuke

"What about you? Or Itachi? I think even Kakauzu is suited to be leader."

"I don't want to be captain. I will manage finance of this ship, I don't trust anyone of you to properly manage the money." Said Kakauzu leaning on the rail of the ship.

"I am youngest in this crew, no one like to be ordered by someone who is younger than them no matter how powerful they maybe. Itachi don't want to be leader even though he have all thr qualities needed as leader and Deidara doesn't like to be ordered by any of us. Kisame doesn't really have leadership quality, he might throw us as food for shark. Deidara and Hidan, you all why they are not fitted to be. Konan doesn't have aura needed as leader, she is soft. Sasori does not care about being the captain so you are the only one who can be captain. Although we won't follow all of your orders, every one here is war veterans we all know what we should do and what we shouldn't."

"Ho so this gaki is also war veteran. So did get scared and peed on your pants in war, someone fucked you up kid? " loud voice of Hidan was heard in the ship. Sasuke lift his hand turning his palm in the direction where Hidan was standing with his scythe he muttered "Shinra Tensei". A burst of energy pushed the worshipper of Jashin miles out in the sea. "Now the nuisance is out let's divide other roles" Said Sasuke looking at the other members. Everyone in the crew sweatdroped at Sasuke's behavior.

Shaking his head Nagato spoke " Okay I will be the captain. Konan and Itachi will be the cook. Sasori will be the shipwright since you know about it more than anyone here. Kisame will be navigator since you kinda look like a fishman I think you will be able to navigate to our destination in this vast ocean. Kakuzu will manage our budget, Deidara you will our marksman since you have a long range attacks. Sasuke will be our swordsman. We need someone to gather information. Hmm Itachi you have another job in addition to cook, you wilk be our spy since you are most skilled in gathering information. Is that all right with everyone?" he looked at all the members of the Akatsuki.

"I would have declined any other positions. Being shipwright helps me to develop new puppets. But we need a lot of blueprints, we were given just a normal ship with no design and ammunition. We need to bring a lot of things from next island." Said Sasori before he went below the deck of the ship to investigate it.

"We are missing something umm…. What was it? Oh yeah we need Jolly Rogers, we can't be called pirates if we don't have thoase." Said Deidara clearly excited about it.

"Nagato I think you should draw the Jolly Rogers. You are Uzumaki and you were the student of Jiraiya, you should draw better jolly rogers since you have experience of drawing seal." Said Itachi while wearing apron with Akatsuki pattern which he took out of nowhere.

Sighing he nods "Alright I will make that. Deidara you go search for Hidan while I make jolly roger. He might lost hos way." He said while making his way inside the ship to search for brush and clothes to make the jolly roger.

"Tch Alright, un. " Grunting he made a clay bird and flew in th direction where Hidan was blasted to. Konan and Itachi made their way toward the kitchen while Kakuzu went below so that he can ask Sasori to make vault to store money and treasure.

While this whole conversation was going sea king was still following due to the illusion placed by Sasuke when he moved towards it before. Climbing up on the rails he looked at sea king the at Kisame. "Well I hope you will not be angry because I killed your brother, I can't eat finish blue sushi and fish at same. "

"Oh don't worry I won't be angry, I am more worried about Itachi burning me alive when he found out that I killed his brother. Why are you annoyed with me? Is it because I spend more time with your brother than you did? You don't have to be jealous, I won't take away your brother from you. You can cuddle with him if you like or maybe you can marry him." Said kisame while smirking.

Twitch his eyebrow Sasuke kicked sea king in the air and cuts it into pieces separating it's vertibal column and it's meat. "Give this to konan and Itachi, you can give yourself too. I am sure they know how to make delicious blue sushi out of you ."

"You can jump off the boat while I deliver this, I sure fish below are excited to eat your meat." Kisame gather around all the meat of sea king and carries it. "Oh since you don't have any position at all I sure cleaning this deck and boat will be suitable for you." He goes inside the kitchen.

Left alone Sasuke starts arrange some sits around the deck while thinking about the events that happened in past 24 hours.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Next chapter: First Bounty; Akatsuki lands on an island.


End file.
